Foolish Things
by DreamLoveBreathe
Summary: Faith and Bosco share life, laughter and tears. [Bosco/Faith shipper] COMPLETE 1/1


Foolish Things (1/1)  
  
*****  
  
_She stood up off the bed and walked over to the dresser, opening the middle drawl, pulling out the clothes to reveal a small shoe box. She removed the box and went into the kitchen, shakily pouring herself a small glass of straight vodka. Sat down at the table and opened the box. She took a sip, shaking at the bite, as she pulled out two Airline stubs. She pushed the box aside and held those ticket stubs, caressing them, like a lifeline. Fighting hard to hold back tears, she closed her eyes. Today, had been the worst day of her life. _  
  
*****  
  
"So… You coming to my place tonight?" She whispered, her hand lingering on his chest. They were in the locker room, alone, but did not want their still new relationship to turn into public gossip.  
  
He grinned at her, "Of course." He chuckled with a wink. "But, I was thinking we could go out first. Unless you're tired." He asked, unintentionally pleading with his eyes.  
  
"Haggerty's?" She said, a bit disappointed, if they went there they would undoubtedly be spotted by at least one of the many people of the Camelot Fire Station or the 55th precinct. Which meant they had to be on good behavior and were not able to act like a couple.  
  
"No, I was thinking we could go to a new place." He said, turning and heading towards the door, holding it for her as she walked through.   
  
"What place?" She said, pushing the second door open and being hit with a blast of cold air as they walked to the car.   
  
He unlocked the door of his Mustang for her, and walked around to the drivers side, sliding in. "I was thinking we could go to Blue Note."  
  
"Blue Note?" She gave him a confused look and suddenly it hit her. "The Jazz club?"   
"Yep, I grabbed a card when we were there last week, they stay opened until two am."  
  
"Do you like Jazz?" She countered. The week prior they were going by Jazz clubs in the precincts district, looking for a bookie, who had been suspected in a murder. It was a nice club, dimly lit inside, and a bit smoky but it did have a live Jazz singer.  
  
"Well… I can't say, I've ever really listened to it, but its dark inside the club, so if nothing else we can find a booth and make out." He laughed as waited for her to decide on where they were going.   
  
"Such a smooth talker" she teased. "Well lets go by my apartment first so I can change clothes."  
  
"No way, you know we won't get out of the place." He nudged her arm suggestively. "You look great."  
  
She rolled her eyes slightly as the last comment, but knew he was right about not getting out of the apartment, she was in tight jeans and a black blouse, her hair was slightly messy from the long shift, she pulled the hair band out and ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay, lets go."  
  
"Good." He exclaimed, starting the mustang up and heading south.  
*****  
_She picked the Cd she had tucked neatly in the box, and walked to the stereo, turning on track 3, called… These foolish things by the legend Ella Fitzgerald , weeping softly as the song started to play. She had brought the Cd, just days before, as a kind of joke present to him._  
  
  
*****  
  
It was nearing twelve-thirty, as they walked up to the door of Blue Note, hand in hand, something they couldn't do at Haggerty's for fear of being caught. The place was darker then they noticed before. The singer, swayed, as she sang from her heart. People danced in the middle of the floor.  
  
That headed towards a table, arriving only to find a solitary cigarette bearing lipstick traces on it, burning out. They walked pass the table to a booth. Faith couldn't help but wonder why someone had just left a cigarette unattended, but soon forgot, when Bosco slide into the booth. A waitress came by, they ordered drinks.   
  
"See told ya no one would be here." He smirked.   
  
"Fred wants the kids next weekend." She announced, shredding the small napkin into a hundred pieces.  
  
"Why? He gets them all week?" he protested, feeling annoyance for her ex-husband.  
  
"I don't know… Charlie mentioned something about them going to New Jersey for the weekend, visit some of Fred's family."  
  
"You told Fred it was okay?"  
  
"I didn't want to be the bad guy." She admitted feeling somewhat depressed all of a sudden, she missed her children, she only go to see them on the weekends, which was not totally uncommon, because of her work schedule but at least when her and Fred were together she could physically see her children, even if they were sleeping by the time she got home.  
  
"Well, I guess, I'll just have to keep you company this weekend." He grinned in a attempt to cheer her up.  
  
"We're on vacation next week." She reminded.  
  
"Six straight days off, I can't wait." He chuckled, "Hey you want to dance?"  
  
"Are you serious? You don't dance," She laughed.  
  
He gave her a mock hurt look. "Come on, dance with me." He pleaded, sliding out of the booth and offering her his hand.  
  
She chuckled again, but took his hand, and slide off the booth. They walked to the floor, where another couple was dancing. They were silent for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only minutes.   
  
"I love you." He finally whispered into her ear softly, running his hand down her back, as they swayed back and forth on the dance floor in the jazz club.  
  
"No, you don't, You don't fall in love." She whispered back, her arms still wrapped tightly around his neck. "Then, you don't know me as well as you think." He said, smirking at her. "I've know you eight years, I know your record, you've been with dozens of girls, you've never fallen in love with any of them. You don't love me." She assured him.   
  
"You can't be in love with two people at once, I've love you for years." He said confidently leaning into her and kissing her neck softly.   
  
"No you didn't, What about Nicole!" Faith countered, pulling out of his grasp, and taking a step back.  
  
"You were married, remember dead-beat Fred. And I didn't love her, I wanted to but I couldn't, you know why?" He asked slightly annoyed that she didn't believe him.  
  
"Why?" She said softly.  
  
"Because, even though I was happy with her, I still wanted to be with you and no one else."   
  
"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said." She said her voice faltering.  
  
"Its true." He leaned into her, kissing her deeply.  
  
*****  
  
"Rise and shine Princess."  
  
"Princess?" she groaned.  
  
"Yep, get out of bed." He said, pulling the sheets off her.  
"BOSCO! its cold, I'm not exactly dressed!" She whined.   
  
"That's how I like ya. NAKED!" He laughed, letting her have the covers back. "Why do we have to get out of bed" she complained, rolling over so her back was facing him.  
  
Bosco took advantage of this and wrapped his arm around her kissing her bare neck. "I have a surprise for you." He whispered, reluctantly getting back off the bed. "I'm going to start the coffee, you'd better be up when I come back in here."  
  
"Oh really? What if I'm not." She turned around to look at him grinning defiantly.  
  
"I'll pick you up and put you in the shower." He said as seriously as he could, without laughing.  
  
"Is that a threat or a promise." She asked teasing him.  
  
"It's a promise. Come on Faith, its already ten." He pleaded with her.  
  
"Okay, I'm up, where are we going anyway?" She asked, slipping out of bed and into a robe.  
  
"I'll tell ya when we get there." He insisted.  
  
*****  
  
"The Fairground? I've never been to the fair when its been at Central Park." She marveled.   
  
He couldn't help but grin proudly. "I thought we could go, check it out," he paused before adding, "no sissy rides though!"  
  
She chuckled, here was the Bosco she knew.  
  
They parked, and headed for the gate, Bosco purchased tickets for the rides.   
  
*****  
  
_She pulled out his wallet from the box, found the pictures, the pictures they had taken while at the fair, she wept softly as she focused on each one. She tossed them back into the box, and staggered hystically toward the table where his keys to his car, now-her car laid._  
  
*****  
  
The day was going by quickly, they rode several different rides, filled up on cotton candy, and caramel apples.  
  
"No way Faith!" He muttered as she attempted to pull him into the line for the spinning swings. "That is definitely a sissy ride!" He insisted, pulling out of her grasp, as he looked as the giant, brightly colored swings.   
  
She gave him that scrunched up look, that made him chuckle, she knew she could win this battle. "If you ride with me, when we are through I'll tell you a secret." She promised.  
  
Faith was giving him he scrunched up look that he couldn't say no too. He sighed deeply, knowing she had won the battle and gave the man four tickets.   
  
"Thank you." She whispered, squeezing his hand warmly.  
  
The ride lasted only minutes, but he defiantly had a new respect for the 'sissy' rides. His head was spinning when they got off. After a few minutes, he felt better, he remembered the secret Faith had promised. "Hey you had a secret you were going to tell me!" He smirked.  
  
"Oh, I was just going to tell you this." She said, moving towards his ear so only he could hear. "I love you, too." She pulled back, to see the expression on his face.   
  
He pulled her into a kiss, and then repeated what he had told her the night before. "I love you, Faith."  
  
"Hey, lets go find one of those little picture booths," She pleaded, pulling out of his grasp.  
  
"Okay, but only if we can get a couple corndogs." He retorted.  
  
They found a small picture booth, the booth snapped six small pictures., the first snap, she was sitting on his lap, they were smiling. The second snap he started tickling her, she had this look of shock on her face and he was laughing, the third snap, she was turned around tickling him back, the forth snap he was begging for her too stop and she had this satisfied look on her face, the fifth snap he kissed her lightly on the cheek, and the final snap they were making out like a couple of high school kids.  
  
The row of pictures popped out of the machine, sending Faith, bent over laughing, Bosco took the pictures and joined her. "I'm going to have to put these pictures in my wallet." He teased, shoving the row, neatly into his wallet. "Now lets go get some corndogs!"  
  
*****  
  
They had a hour left on there shift, they drove to there dark spot, and decided to let Sully and Ty get the calls for awhile, today had been a stressful day for both of them. There had been a child abduction. Something that sent chills down both of there spines. They sat there quietly. Before Bosco broke the silence.  
  
"I think we should go somewhere, this week." He said, turning to look at her. "What?" She responded.  
  
"This guy, he works for JFK airport, he owes me, he said, if I ever needed airline tickets to just give him a call, we're off for a week. What do you say?" He asked, hoping she'd say yes, but not really expecting her too.  
  
"Well… the kids are with Fred this weekend and during next week, so… I mean, if you can get tickets somewhere, sure. It would be nice to have a little getaway." She admitted.  
  
"Great, I'll give him a call tonight." He added.  
  
"Where would we go?" She questioned, a bit excited about the prospect of a little trip.  
  
"Wherever I guess. Let me talk to him first."   
  
*****  
  
"San Francisco?" She mused, "isn't that kind of far away, for a spur of the moment trip." she mumbled with a hint of worry, as they sat at Bosco's apartment.  
  
"Mitch gave us a free trip package. Hotel and Airline tickets, are you saying you don't want to come? Kick loose Faith, have some fun!" he grumbled.   
  
"You're right, but what about the kids what if something happens while I'm gone." She admitted. "Nothings going to happen, you worry to much. Plus they are going out of state too this weekend." "Bos there is a big difference in the distance from here to New Jersey and here to San Francisco which is on the other side of the country." She remarked.  
  
He shifted his body weight uncomfortably, not liking how this conversation was going, "So are you saying, you don't want to go?" he groaned.  
  
"No, I'm going… When are we leaving?" She asked.  
  
"First thing in the morning at six am." He said sheepishly, holding his breathe as he awaited her reaction.  
"Bosco! Its eleven thirty! That gives us a little more then 6 hours!" She panicked. "We have to pack!"  
  
Bosco grinned and walked towards his bathroom. Scooped up the pair of toothbrushes that lay side by side, and walked back to where wait was waiting. "Okay, we're all packed." He tried to keep from laughing when he say the glare Faith was giving him, but he couldn't. "I'm going home to pack, then I'll come back here, and make sure you have more then that damn toothbrush." She jumped up and kissed his cheek, grabbing his keys off the table.  
  
"Be careful with my car!" He reminded her, before turning and heading to his bedroom to pack.  
  
*****  
  
The ticket package was being held for Boscorelli, at the American Airlines counter, in JFK. They were running late because of the security measures but made it just in time. There plane took off, and they both were asleep, while the plane, made its way across the country. They were served lunch at eleven, both declining it. They were hungry, but not that hungry, Faith laid her head back on Bosco's shoulder and they both fell back to sleep, a hour later they were woken up again, this time by the captains voice telling them to look out the window, Faith lifted the flap and through the clouds they could see the beautiful red Golden Gate Bridge. She felt a inner glow and turned to see Bosco's sleepy gaze, "Thank you" she whispered, as she kissed him quickly, before buckling her seat belt as they started to distend.  
  
***** "This place is nice." Faith commented, as looked around the hotel room. "I like it." He commented, starring at the large queen size bed then at Faith. "Stop it," She chuckled.  
  
"What?" He asked innocently.   
  
"Stop giving me and that bed looks, as if you're going to pick me and toss me down and have your way with me." she blushed.   
"Hey… Now that's a great suggestion!" He said, giving her a look that sent chills up her spine.   
  
She was tempted, damn was she tempted, but instead she shook her head, "No, I'm starving. Lets go get something to eat." She pleaded.  
  
"I'm hungry too… When did we eat last?" He said, temporarily forgetting the passion he was just feeling.  
  
"Yesterday? When we took our dinner break with Sully and Davis." Faith remembered.  
"Do you think they suspect?" He asked her.  
  
"Suspect what?" she echoed. "us being together?" She thought about it a minute and shook her head, "I doubt it."  
  
"Come on women, I'm hungry." Bosco groaned, with a chuckle as they headed out the door.  
  
*****  
  
They went down to the restaurant inside the hotel, the hostess, smiled warmly at the two of them, before leading them towards a corner booth. There was a baby grand piano and a women, in a white gown, tickling on it softly, emiting a calming beautiful sound, that carried through the restaurant.  
  
"Thank you Faith." Bosco said then gave her a confident smile.  
  
"For what?" She questioned, holding eye contact with her handsome partner.  
  
"For coming with me, we really needed this. I love you so much." He lifted her hand, kissing it. Watching Faith changed, different shades of pink as she blushed.  
  
A waitress walked over to them, taking there order. When she walked away, Bosco felt Faith's look on him. "You don't have to do that you know." She stated.  
  
"Do what?" He countered, her body language told him she felt rather uncomfortable. "You don't have to pretend to ignore, that gorgeous waitress, you're allowed to look."  
  
"What are you talking about." He chuckled, "I wasn't pretending to ignore her. I saw her, so what, I'd rather look at you, any day. You're beautiful!"  
  
She chuckled, still rather uncomfortably. "Please… Bos, I know I'm not that attractive, not like them, not like the girls you use to date." She sighed, feeling herself loath in self pity.  
  
"The girls I dated, because I couldn't have YOU." He gently reminded her.  
  
She gave him a genuine smile, and the subject was dropped.   
  
*****  
  
They returned to the room, shortly after dinner. They sky was dark and cloudy, thunder cut through the silence. Followed by the sound of the ocean pouring onto the earth. The rain and lightly got louder, the lights flickered slightly, causing Bosco to jump.   
  
Faith grinned, and walked toward him, pushing him every so slightly, until he was plopped onto the bed.   
  
"Faith do we have candles or a flash light?" Bosco asked calmly, but with only a hint of anxiety.   
  
"No, but I'm sure the electricity will stay on, don't worry. I'll keep you safe." She said, planting soft kisses, on the nape of his neck. She slide into his lap, continuing to kiss him, then sliding her hands under his shirt.  
  
He responded, quickly forgetting his fear of the dark, but let her take control. She pulled his shirt over his head. He loved it, when she ran her hands all over his chest and back, exploring every muscle. She kissed his chest. He moaned softly, as she tickled the little dip in his chest with her tongue. Unable to stop himself, he reached for her blouse, pulling it gently over her head. Revealing her breast, kept in a purple laced bra. He touched cupped her breast through her bra, and he felt, her shiver. He unhooked her bra, and took in the sight.   
  
She let him have control as he rolled her onto her back, him now leaning on her, he kissed her neck, groping her breast with his free hand. She moaned softly, as she felt her body getting warmer. She reached for his pants, unbuttoning them. She slide her hand into his boxers and he groaned loudly. "I love you Bosco," she whispered, though now breathing faster. "I want you" She whispered.  
  
He pulled her tight khaki's off her legs, then removed, her panties in one quick move. "I need you Faith". He moaned, as she wrapped her legs around him, grinding together, panting harder, Faith moaned in release, Bosco followed. They laid awhile, before, Bosco started kissing her neck, this time, they took their time, savoring each other, until exhaustion took over.  
  
*****  
  
The week was going by quicker then expected, there blissful, worry free vacation, was to be over in only 36 hours. The phone rang loudly, on the dresser, Faith and Bosco, were wrapped around each other, Faith awoke at the sound in alarm, who was calling then out in San Fransico, who even knew they had gone there, she had called Fred's family and told him she was going out of town and to call her cell phone, but no one had been given the phone number to the hotel. "Bosco, get up the phone is ringing." She urged.   
  
He groaned, slightly, but smiled. "I love waking up next to you," He said sleepily.  
  
"Get the phone!" she coaxed, pulling herself up, and out of bed.   
  
He reached it before her and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Boscorelli! What in the hell are you doing in California?!" Swersky exclaimed.  
  
"Lieu? I'm on vacation Sir, How did you get this number? Is something wrong?"  
  
"I had to call your mother… Yokas is missing. Do you know of her whereabouts?" He said calmly.  
  
"Yokas is missing?" he echoed, for Faith's benefit.  
  
"Yes, her apparent ex-husband went by there apartment, and it appeared to of been deserted for a few days. Do you know of her whereabouts?" He repeated.  
  
Bosco, gave Faith a sharp look, and sighed inaudibly, "Yes Sir, Faith decided to accompany me on this trip. She left a message for her ex-husband, he must not of got it." He said coolly, trying to stay calm.  
  
"Alright, I'll alert her ex-husband and children." He huffed.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Boscorelli, you better not screw up." He said, with more meaning then he intended to let be realized.  
  
"Yes Sir." he added with a slight grin at the panicking Faith.  
  
*****  
  
"Its good to be home again!" She said, walking over to her couch and plopping down. "Yes it is." Bosco agreed.  
  
"I'm going to bed." She told him, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Alright, I'll see ya tomorrow.."  
  
"Aren't you coming to bed?" She questioned.  
  
"Well I thought you'd like a night to yourself, without my nightmares, and me hogging the covers."  
  
"But then I'd miss your warmth, and snuggling closer to you, when I feel you shaking from a nightmare." She admitted her eyes full of love.  
  
"We should move in together." He proposed, with a plea in his tone.  
  
She grinned, "are you sure, that's a big step."  
  
"I love you, I love your kids, I'm with you all the time anyway, I couldn't stand the thought of going home to my empty apartment."  
  
"Lets move in together. But can we go to sleep first." She laughed.  
  
_*****  
  
Tonight was the funeral, the funeral of the man I wanted to spend eternity with. I know in my heart, he will always be with me, but the pain hurts so much, I wonder how I will get through the next year, the next week, the next day. Sully says it will get easier. I'm not sure it will, nothing will ever be easy. I will never love another man. Maybe if I had been more careful, he had protected me, he had fought the man off me. But he didn't see the other man, coming at him from behind with a brick. Maybe, I should of made us wait for backup, no… It was a simple call. I shot the men, over and over again. I thought Bosco was okay, he wasn't, it wasn't until I lifted his head into my lap that I saw the blood, where his skull had been bashed in. It took both Sully and Davis to pull Bosco's body away from me, when they arrived, that was the first time they had found out about us, turned out they hadn't suspected us being together. Bosco showed me a part of myself, I had hidden when I was with Fred, he showed me the laughter, the love, I had never had before. I guess I should be happy, I had the best friend a person could have for 8 years of my life. But why was he tooken from me, when we had such a wonderful future ahead of us. I walk to his grave, and collapse in tears. I run my fingers into the engraved words, MAURICE BOSCORELLI, YOU WILL ALWAYS HAVE FAITH._  
  
oh will you never let me be  
oh will you never set me free  
the chains that bind us up all around us  
there's nothing left that I can see  
those little things remain  
that bring me happiness or pain   
a cigarette that bears a lipstick's traces   
an airline ticket to romantic places   
and still my heart has wings   
these foolish things remind me of you  
a tinkling piano in the next apartment  
those stumbling words that told you what my heart meant   
a fairground's painted swings   
these foolish things remind me of you   
you came, you saw, you conquered me   
when you did that to me   
I knew somehow it had to be   
the winds of March that made my heart a dancer   
a telephone that rings but who's to answer?  
oh how the ghost of you clings   
these foolish things remind me of you.


End file.
